With recent breakthroughs, Light Fidelity (Li-Fi) technology based on visible light emitting diodes (LED) for communications may be coming into our homes. PureLi-Fi introduced at the Mobile World Congress 2016 their new product LiFi-X, which is capable of bidirectional communications at a 40 megabits per second (Mbps) data rate. Further, PureLi-Fi, together with Lucibel, has opened the first Li-Fi office in Paris.
A dongle may be required to interface smart devices with LED light source providing communication signals from the Ethernet. However, current dongles may be quite bulky (compared to thumb drives) and may suffer from weak signal-to-noise ratio and slow speed. Current dongles typically use infrared light for uplink as it is not glaring to the eyes.